


Bad day.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Chanyeol is in one of those days.





	Bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

Chanyeol sighs as he takes a fifth look at his wristwatch. It's already late and the fact that the usually calm street he walks every day to get home from work it's annoyingly crowded, isn’t helping with his mood at all. He knew the opening of that new coffee shop would only bring him problems. He grumbles all the way through the throng of people, dodging and stopping every now and then to avoid crashing against someone, hit them or stumble.

Chanyeol is not exactly in the best of moods and he can only abdicate it to the awful day he had at work. Since the moment he arrived to the minute he was allowed to finally leave. Adding to all that, he didn't have the time to call his boyfriend to let him know he was going to be two hours late. He just hopes Baekhyun isn't too mad at him for keeping him waiting.

When he finally manages to get through the crowd and turn on the corner, the chilly breeze of a late November afternoon hits him, helping him relax his muscles a little as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath; the fresh smell of wet grass and damp dirt caress his nose and for the first time in the day, he smiles; that's the familiar smell of home that greets him every day.

When he and Baekhyun finally got to move in together, they decided to change both of their old apartments to a new one on a much quieter neighborhood, none of them being fond of the loudest part of the city where people their age looked forward to live in. Baekhyun being a landscape photographer working for a magazine dedicated to promote tourism in Korea that has him traveling all around the peninsula twice a month, and him working on an advertising company on the graphic design department. They need their peace.

Chanyeol rushes his steps when the familiar park comes to view and only stops when he finds himself near the fountain where a few kids are splashing the ice-cold water to each other. He looks at his watch once again and taps his foot on the concrete floor; Baekhyun has taken the habit of going out of their apartment an hour before his arriving to photograph the surroundings while he waits for Chanyeol to arrive from work and go back home together; sometimes taking a deviation to grab something to eat or just wander around the neighborhood a while longer. The fountain became their meeting point after a few times of coincidentally ending the both of them there; but Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen, probably still distracted with his camera. Chanyeol wonders how he manages to take so many different pictures of the same place every day. _Beauty in the simplest of things is not something everyone can see, Yeol_ , he always tells him and Chanyeol has to agree because the proof of those words are printed and covering the walls of Baekhyun's small studio room in their apartment.

But right now he's not in the mood to look for beauty on anything, he only wants to go home, take a hot shower and snuggle on the couch. He takes his phone out of his pocket and is about to press number one for speed dial when a bright and flashing light blinds him for a second. Chanyeol blinks, confused and a bit dizzy as he tries to focus his eyes again on the son of a bitch who dared to do that, but he only finds his boyfriend, of course, standing in front of him and lowering his camera with a big smile on his pinks lips, his auburn hair flowing with the light chilly breeze.

"It never fails." Baekhyun says as he moves his eyes down to look at his picture. There it goes one more photo to Baekhyun's "Chanyeol's funniest faces" collection that he doesn't even let him see.

"You're gonna blind me one of these days." Chanyeol sighs.

Baekhyun chuckles and takes a step closer, bringing his hand up to remove a few rebel strands of hair out of his face. "You had a bad day."

"What?"

"You had bad day." He corrects himself.

"...no?" Chanyeol mumbles, eyes looking everywhere but at the shorter.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and tosses over his head the camera strap to give Chanyeol a better view of his recent photo. There he is, messy black hair, swollen bags under his eyes, a frown and a small pout on his lips. Baekhyun says that's how he always looks when something’s bothering him.

"The camera doesn’t lie, Yeol." He says, retrieving the device and hanging it back on his neck.

Chanyeol lets out a long sigh. "Fine, yes. I did have a terrible day."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"While we walk home?" Baekhyun nods and offers his hand for Chanyeol to take and intertwine their fingers. Chanyeol lets out another silent sigh at the familiar and soothing feeling of Baekhyun's much smaller and softer hand wrapped on his. "Well," he starts "I was late to work because when I went to take my morning coffee the shop was packed and when I finally got it, I stumble against someone on my way out. I spilled everything on my white shirt." He points at the brownish stains that peek through his open jacket. "Luhan yelled at me because _I knew we had an important project to finish for today_ and I was holding them back for being late since all the sketches were on my laptop, which I almost dropped when I was taking it out of my bag." He puffs his cheeks. Baekhyun twist his lips and waits for his boyfriend to continue while he rubs his thumb on Chanyeol's knuckles on a calming way, he knows how much it helps for the younger to let it all out in one go. "When we finally finished with that, Luhan gave me the news that the new applicants for our internship program were arriving today and I was lucky enough to get one intern. Some clumsy guy named Jongdae that tripped on the wires of my energy source ─please remind me that I need to get a new laptop─ and my computer shut off! I freaked out because I lost all the finished work for next week and I had to start all over again, that's why I was late and I didn’t even finish. And if that's not enough, this Jongdae guy tried to hit on me on the most annoying way you could ever imagine." Chanyeol takes a shaky breath to finalize his ranting.

By then, he notices that Baekhyun is pressing the security code to open their door. They step inside and before Chanyeol can go in further, Baekhyun stops him and pulls him in for a soft and short kiss.

"Go take a shower. Relax a little." Baekhyun says instead of giving any feedback at what Chanyeol just told him, knowing perfectly well that that’s the last thing his boyfriend wants after a long rant meant to just let everything that bothers him out; his fingers fumble with the first buttons of his shirt to unclasp them. "I'll make tea, we can cuddle in the couch and watch TV. How's that sound?"

"Wonderful." Chanyeol mumbles, pecking the older's lips. He drops his bag on the floor and removes his shoes before walking in while Baekhyun heads to the kitchen.

Chanyeol lets the hot water relax his muscles. He takes his time to soap his body and massage his scalp. When he decides that wrinkly skin is not attractive at all, he comes out of the shower and dresses with a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, not bothering on drying his hair. He pads out of the room and smiles, Baekhyun is already sitting on the bigger couch in front of the TV, changed into another pair of his sweatpants that are too big on him and his red and white Supreme hoodie. Two steamy cups of jasmine tea rest on the coffee table.

Baekhyun takes in his presence and quickly moves on the couch to rest his back on the armrest, patting the space between his legs for the younger to lie in. Chanyeol gladly accepts, leaning back on Baekhyun's chest, letting the older throw a blanket over their legs and passes him his mug, not too sweet, not too bitter, just how he likes it. There's a random episode of a drama going on TV, but Chanyeol doesn't really pay any mind, too focused on his boyfriend's fingers combing his damp hair and moving down to his neck to scratch and massage his tensed muscles on a soothing way, slowly drifting him to sleep. He hurries to finish his tea, feeling more at ease now; he leaves the mug on the table again to allow himself to enjoy Baekhyun's ministrations.

He closes his eyes and sighs, feeling Baekhyun's fingers rubbing the top of his ear shell and he tilts his head, nuzzling on the other's chest to let him know how much he's enjoying the touches.

It doesn't matter how terrible a day can be, he thinks, because at the end of the day, Baekhyun is always there to listen to him, to make him feel better and make him forget about everything.

He smiles before finally closing his eyes because everything feels okay now. He’s home. Baekhyun is his home.


End file.
